Fake Enough
by NeKo Meow
Summary: ONE-SHOT.It's Kahoko's birthday and Len has not bought anything for her yet. What would he give to her and what is with the fake…what?


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot._

* * *

**~Fake Enough~**

_ It's Kahoko's birthday and Len has not bought anything for her yet. What would he give to her and what is with the fake…what?_

* * *

Why did he forget about it, with all the things he could forget why it should be _her _birthday. Len planned for something, he thought about it long time ago. However, his busy schedule prevented him to do any of those plans.

First plan, he wanted to treat her in one of the most romantic diner in town, yet, his time ran out. He forgot to reserve or even informed the restaurant about it.

Second would be a lot simpler but, alas, he failed again. A simple baking a cake, yes bake a cake. He tried, to, at least, learn how to bake a simple cake but then again, his arch nemesis…TIME beat him again. He had not even learnt the simple way of mixing the ingredients.

Third plan, a simple teddy bear would do, but, yet again, time whacked him.

He was practicing; the only student remained on the school area. Practice, he never thought about the time. Once his mind engulfed by music, everything stops, the surrounding turned immobilize, natural sound came to mute. Just everything stopped. Bringing him to a different world, only he knew what.

Music flowed, danced and reverberated in the tiny compartment called the—music room. In ever side of the wall, sounds bounced back, making a juggle echo in the place.

His mere mind drifted in his music, souls heightened in every note his violin could play. His thoughts began an adventure, running, striding and hopping…until he met a certain redhead. Len stopped from playing, his eyes sculpted a daze and surprised exterior. He gulped, hard enough to ease the lump blocking his throat.

His hand began to shake, his mind frustrated, he forgot, and now, this time, he did not have much time. It was almost evening, and he had not done anything yet for her birthday. A hissed sound formed in his lips. No time, crossed out the teddy bear in his plan. Now or never, only miracle could help him.

He was walking away from the school, and towards to their home when he came across with someone selling a fake rose. He moved forward looking at the old woman.

"Boy, would you buy this rose of mine. This is the last one and I needed to go home now."

Pity melted his heart. He was not planning of giving Kahoko a _fake _rose but the look on the old woman's face was rather unbearable. Len took the rose and sustained his walk.

On another stop, Len found what he was looking for. Sigh in relief left his lips, turning it quite into a smile.

"Sir, good timing, we're going to close the shop already. What do you want?" the sales clerk asked.

Len exhaled for a moment then talked. "I want to purchase 18 roses please."

A light smile on the vendor's face grew bitterly. She shook her head, making Len to feel unease. "Sorry sir, but we only have seventeen."

With all the curses in the world, Len muttered it silently, whacking his head mentally for being too forgetful in this kind of the time.

"Will you sir?"

No other choice, Len accepted. "Yes I will."

He held the bouquet of flowers with a frown on his face. How could he give it to Kahoko if it was less than one? He planned to give her 18 roses, the same of her age but this time it did not went along.

Fate was rather unkind, while walking towards his home; he came across with _the woman. _It seemed the party was over as he could clearly see his fellow concourse walking away from Kahoko, whom now waving her goodbye.

Guilt squeezed itself to his guts.

_"Tsukimori-kun…ahm…if you have time, can you go to our house…"_

_"I don't have time for those things Hino."  
"Ye-yeah, you're right, but if you have time…It's actually my birthday…I hope you can come."_

He was on the verge of turning, hiding himself to not be embarrassed more, however a voiced called for him.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

He did not want to look back, he was not prepared, and even his gift was not yet complete. Then suddenly, idea suddenly formed in his mind. He remained calm, turning his head towards to greet her.

"Tsu—"

"Hino, can you come with me to the park?" he could only say.

Kahoko tilted her head. "S-sure." She answered yet uncertain.

They started walking, Kahoko never fail to notice the bouquet of flowers in his hand. However, she was shy enough to ask him who owned the flowers.

They stopped just by the bench; Len placed his things at the stall. Afterwards he faced Kahoko, expression determined and resolute.

"Hino, I admit that I'm not prepared for this one, I have plans for you but it all went wrong because of my carelessness. I hope you forgive me."

Panic hit her full force. _What is he doing? It is no big deal. _"T-Tsukimori-kun, I know you're busy with your practice, it is really ok. Don't mind it too much."

"I'm sorry if this is the least I can do." He brought out the flowers, giving it to Kahoko.

Wide-eyed, Kahoko glanced back, words never drew out from her lips, and all she could do was to smile.

"And…" Len went closer, closing the gap between them. "This…" he glided the fake rose towards Kahoko.

Kahoko glanced at him, confused. "H-Huh?"

A light smile flashed in his face, his cold eyes softened, warming in the process.

"**_I promise, I will love you until this last rose dies_**."

~***END***~

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **_I'm so sorry, it seems I can't make a good story anymore. *Sigh* But do give me feedbacks thanks. This is for Kahoko's birthday. If you have time can you read my other stories...Thanks_

_**P.S. **the rose supposedly 11 but I want it 17, be it. LOL just kidding, seriously I want it seventeen._

_**P.S.S **Sorry about the title._

_**~ScribblerNekoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2011**_


End file.
